Bite me
by madkin
Summary: What happens when Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn have one last attempt at saving Angel from Darla & himself? Will they do it? Will it work? Will she come? Buffy season 5 & Angel Season 2 A/N: Please R&R.
1. Backup is needed

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. All Joss and whoever else made BtVS and Angel.

Timeline: Buffy season 5 and Angel season 2.

Cordelia walked into the hotel and saw Angel's back retreating up stairs and Wesley by the phone, but Gunn was no where to be seen. Cordelia walked over to Wesley. "Hey, Wes."

"Your late." Wesley knew that telling her this wouldn't get her to be on time for work but it was there routine.

"I know but come on it's not like my being late is going to kill people...okay so it might but come no sympathy for the girl that gets crushing mind numbing visions." Cordy said knowing he would apologize and give her a few last words of wisdom. It's why she played that card every time she was late.

"I apologize, but it couldn't hurt to be on time once in a while. After all Cordy you are in a life or death job it's not as if it just gets docked from you pay. Your being late could very well kill an innocent." Wesley knew it wouldn't help but at least he was trying.

"I know I know.. wait does it get docked?" No matter how much Cordelia had grown Queen C was still there.

"No it doesn't. Angel's to be busy to notice who's late. You might as well just not show up." Wesley murmured the last line to himself. Wesley and Cordelia had been wondering if they should call in reinforcements or not, but everyday he just got worse and everyday they came that much closer.

"He still all distant, brooding, and, sleeping 24/7? "Cordelia asked as if she read his face, which she most likely did. Cordelia knew the answer but it never hurt to ask. Right?

"Check Check and Check." Wesley knew that she had the answers before she said anything but he humored her. "I think we should call. He just gets worse. Wolfram & Hart and Darla just keep coming. We need to get him back on the right path." Wesley knew it was risky but they didn't really have any better options.

"You don't think I know that. But just think about it, there is only one other person in the entire world who could do this to him. So what happens we bring her in. Well either she'll fix it and just leave him brooding for a few weeks or months or She could steer him further down the path he's on."

"I'm aware of the consequences but I believe that the risks are worth it. It's not like we have another choice Cordelia. We have tried everything but this. If she doesn't want to help she won't." Wesley knew that Cordelia had a crush on Angel and that was clouding her decision and everyday it got a little brighter.

"Fine. I'll call now." Cordelia went over to the phone to dial the number when it struck her that the only person that had her number was Angel. He got it from Giles when he left and never shared it with anyone.

"Why aren't you calling?" Wesley knew she was stubborn but this was for Angel.

"I don't know the number." Cordelia responded putting the phone down.

"What do you mean, you don't know the number? How could you not? We've talked to them before." Wesley couldn't believe they hadn't thought of this before.

"Well Angel took it from Giles and never shared that tiny bit of information with anyone." Cordelia couldn't believe it. It's not like they could just ask Angel for the number for three reasons. First Angel would know something's up. Second He would never give it to them. Third he's all psycho.

"Well we need to access that information some way." Wesley couldn't believe that Angel had never given anyone that information. It was very risky.

Angel was walking down stairs and had a pretty good idea who they wanted to call, but this could be fun. "What information?"

"Oh um there is some..." Wesley couldn't help it he didn't lie well to Angel.

"Vampires!" Cordy jumped in and Wes sent her a thank you glance. "They have some prophecy we think and if they do we um need it... So book worm over there can you know translate."

"Yes it's contents could help a lot with the upcoming apocalypse." Wesley decided it might help if he added his 2 cents.

"Apocalypse? I wasn't aware we had one." Angel was having a lot fun with this, but he wouldn't let them call Buffy. He wouldn't let her come down to help him. They would end up hurting her and he couldn't stand that.

"Not now like the next one in general. Just preparing." Cordelia couldn't take it. She knew he knew and he was messing with them.

"Thats good, but as I recall we don't get hints of upcoming apocalypses." Angel knew Cordelia knew he knew but she wasn't saying anything so...

"Alright drop it. We need Buffy's number...So hand it over, come on." Cordy knew it wouldn't work but maybe they would get another reaction.

"Cordelia!" Wesley said in a half hushed tone, half yelling.

"No. I won't give you her number. She'll get her and I can't allow that." Angel was coming undone and everyone in that room knew it, but he didn't care.

"Angel you can't protect her. She's the Slayer she can protect herself..." Cordy trailed off.

Gunn walked through the door not realizing they were getting somewhere. "Who can protect them self?" Gunn got a deadly glare from Cordelia and a sigh from Wesley.

Angel decided he was going to ignore the interruption luckily.

"She's a big girl now. If she doesn't want to help then she can say so herself. You can't live her life for her." She stopped for a moment to see if this was doing any good. She couldn't tell but she continued. "You like to think that now that you left her life's perfect and don't try to tell me other wise I know you Angel. You think that she doesn't still live on a Hellmouth, that she's not the slayer any more, that her best friends not a witch, that demons and vampires aren't after her head all the time. That's still her life she just doesn't have a vampire boyfriend anymore. You know I'm right."

"You might be right Cordelia but there's nothing for her to help with. Everything' fine here, everyone. If you want to hang with her than do it in Sunnydale, going shopping, have lunch but don't ask me for her number again." With that Angel went to the open weapon cabinet and grabbed a few stakes and a sword. "I'll be back before dawn." And he walked.


	2. Sunnyhell here we come

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, thanks for all the reviews. I'd like to say that I know that the characters weren't totally in character so sorry. I know this is a short chapter but it's just supposed to get Cordy and Gunn heading to Sunnydale. I should be working on the 3rd chapter as soon as I write a chapter or two for my other stories. Please R&R.

"Way to go Cordelia. I'm sure when he gets back he'll just hand over her number. No questions asked." Wesley couldn't believe she would do that. After all she had been the one who said multiple times before that asking wouldn't work.

"He knew! Ok, he knew that we wanted to call her for him. He knew! He was playing us, sorry I skipped the interrogation part. Cause we both know how good you are at it." Cordelia's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Cordelia really didn't need Wes telling her that she screwed up because she figured that one out on her own.

"Whoa. Lets break this up before someone loses a head." Gunn looked at them for about 30 seconds to make sure they were finished. "What happened here?" Gunn knew it was the stupidest question he could ask but he needed to know details.

"Well we decided that we were going to call Buffy, but then we realized that we don't know her number. Angel has it and he never told anyone. So we were talking and then he came down asking questions and I knew he knew, so I came out and asked him for it." Cordelia was talking a breath when Wesley continued.

"Yes well it seemed as though we made matters worse, but then he started to show concern for her and the fact that we wanted to bring her down here. Then you walked in while Cordelia was talking. Luckily Angel ignored you." Wesley wasn't finished but was interrupted by Cordelia.

"So I continued. Then he got all mad and left." Cordelia said motioning her hand towards the door Angel had walked out of.

"Ok. So did we make things worse or better?" Gunn didn't think it meant anything but Wes and Cordy thought that this girl was a big deal to Angel.

"Well I believe we made matters worse." Wesley said.

"But we found he still has some emotions that aren't all Angelus like. So my guess would be...we need Buffy sooner." Cordelia knew she would probably regret that sentence later but she didn't care.

"Well considering he won't give us her number, someone needs to go to Sunnydale and ask her to come here." Wesley was the one who said it but he didn't want to be the one to go.

"If I'm going all the way to Sunnyhell then she's coming back even if she's screaming and kicking." Cordelia really wasn't in the mood for games.

Wesley felt relief flood over him seeing Cordy had assumed she was the one to go and he wasn't going to argue her. "Yes, well you should go right away."

"Why?" Gunn didn't understand Angel said she could go hang with this Buffy girl so why should she hurry.

"To avoid Angel." Cordelia knew that even though he said he didn't care he would most likely kill her if he knew she was going before it was too late.

"He said he didn't care what you did."

"Yeah, well he says a lot of things he doesn't mean." Cordelia walked behind the counter and took a bag out and put her extra clothes, shampoo, hair brush, etc. into the bag. "Hey Gunn can I have a ride?"

"Why not." Gunn had no problem taking a vacation from an Angelus like Angel.

Cordelia walked out from behind the counter and started walking towards Gunn who was ready to go. "Oh hey, Wes if he asks we're on a case."

Wesley nodded and they left. Now all he had to do was wait for Angel to come back. Wesley went over to a book shelf and grabbed his favorite book and sat down on the couch in the middle of the lobby and started to read.


	3. Come in LA

Chapter 3

A/N: I know another (really really really) short chapter sorry but there will be longer chapters to come when the drama kicks in. Thanks for all who reviewed. I have good news and bad news, First bad news, I won't be updating as much because school has started and I don't have time especially because I've started other stories as well. So so sorry, but the good news is I have a easy time writing this story so far so this should be one of the most updated stories. Enjoy!

Gunn and Cordelia sat in silence ever since they got in that fight and got lost 4 times making the trip an all nighter instead of a couple of hours.

They came to an stop sign and it was a good thing that it was 2 in the morning because otherwise they would have been in an accident for 2 reasons. First they had no idea what turn to take and second they were stopped at the sign a little too long.

"That way." Cordelia said after a minute of silence in a quite voice.

"Why should I listen to you? You got us lost 3 out of the 4 times." Gunn knew that he shouldn't have said that and just taken the turn but he was tired and annoyed.

"Look ok I haven't been here in 4 years give me a break. I'm not Angel who's memorized every way there. So just turn." Cordelia wasn't in the mood to start something.

Gunn stayed silent and took the turn and within 20 minutes they passed the Welcome to Sunnydale sign. Cordelia remembered her way to Giles apartment no problem. They pulled in to the drive way and got out of the car and climbed the stairs. When they got to the door they knocked and heard Willow say 'be right there'.

Willow opened the door. When she saw who it was she mentally braced herself for Cordelia but stopped the minute she realized why they must be here and she started to get nervous over whether Buffy could handle something bad happening to Angel right now.

"Hey Willow. Is Buffy there?" Cordelia asked knowing the red head knew why they were there.

"Yea. Come in." Willow said stepping back and opening the door wider. They stepped inside and were faced with the scooby gang staring at them with worried faces.


	4. So no apocalypse?

Chapter 4

A/N: Hey so sorry about the last chapter being so short but I swear the one after this one will be long and filled with drama goodness. Thanks for sticking through the short chapters.

When they walked in they were met with the worried faces of the scooby gang. THey all knew that Cordelia would only comeback to Sunnyhell if it was important and about Angel. Xander didn't know whether to be concerned or happy that Angel needed Buffy to save him.

"Hey guys." Cordy said trying to lighten the tension.

"Cordy, what brings you to good ole Sunnydale? Demons galore or is it the hellmouthy bite no wait I know its the stench of death isn't it? I told you guys we had to do something about that." Xander tried to lighten the mood but somehow his jokes were always at the worst time.

"Uh quite right. What brings you here? Pleasure I hope." Giles said coming out of his thoughts by Xander's joke.

"Actually business." Cordy knew they knew that it wasn't anything good but they still hoped.

"Oh, well is it a demon cause we're really good with those. Or you know a vampire, but I suppose Angel could deal with that himself. Oh um is it an end of the world apocalypse cause you know we haven't had one as of late, so I'm thinking we're due. Or not I mean it would be good if there wasn't but you know, there usually is." Everyone was looking at the her. "Sorry."

"It's quite all right Willow. Uh Cordelia what do you need help with?" GIles had been in his own world yet agin when Willow had started to babble.

"Angel's being driven insane by Darla who's recently come back from the dead as a human because this evil law firm, who hate Angel and want Angelus back, cause their evil. So they brought her back to you know give him a happy. Which hasn't worked he's just you know turning into a mix of Angel and Angelus. So we were kinda hoping that Buffy could come and knock some sense into him." Cordelia finished expecting the scooby gang to react like it was normal life cause it was, but Gunn who had been silent the entire time was expecting them to gasp and be surprised and not know how to deal with it.

"Oh. So no apocalypse?" Willow asked hoping that it was indeed a apocalypse and not Darla.

"No, at least not yet, but we'll call you when we have one." Cordelia knew that wasn't what Willow wanted but that's what was happening.

"So, Darla back from the beyond. Thats not at all surprising, well except for the human part that's shocking cause you know last time we saw her she was all catholic school girl and out to kill Buffy, you know except in the non-traditional way." Xander stopped, getting the vibe that he wasn't doing anything to help.

"I'll have to consult with my books." Giles started gathering books involving anything Darla, prophesies, resurrection spells, and evil law firms.

"I'm gonna go do the helping thing, cause it would be bad if Giles's head exploded." Cordy nodded and Willow raced around after Giles making sure he didn't tip over or drop anything.

"Um where is Buffy?" Cordelia asked glancing around the apartment.

"Oh the Buffster, went to go check on Dawnie and her mom. She should be back any minute." Xander got up while saying this and walked over to the couch and picked up one of the hundreds of books that were around him and started to read.

Cordelia came around to sit on the floor and picked up one of the books. She might live in LA and be a part of Angel's team now, but she still knew how to be a scooby. It's not like you could forget, all the time with them is pretty much etched into your brain from all the terror you go through.

Gunn just stood there and then decided that these people didn't really care what he did. So he went to the couch and sat down next to the guy who had made jokes the entire time. He would have picked up a book but research really wasn't really his thing.

"Hey buddy. Just cause we don't know you doesn't mean you get to slack off." Xander said handing Gunn a book. Ok so maybe they did care what he did.

Cordelia smirked behind her book.

1 hour later

The door opened and in walked Buffy. She had her back to the them. "Hey guy's, sorry I took so long. What's.." She turned around to find Cordy and some other guy she didn't know in her living room researching with the rest of the gang. The gang murmured some responses to Buffy not paying much attention to her.

"Explainy." Buffy said as she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Giles but when he didn't look up she stared at Willow.

"Hey Buffy. You really should do something about that death smell." Cordy said hopin gto get a reaction from Buffy.

Buffy ignored her and continued to stare at Willow until she looked up at met her eyes.

"Oh. Me? Can't you know Giles or Xander explain." Buffy shook her head no and crossed her arms.

"Well as you can see Cordelia came by and this is...um.. I actually don't know his name, but he came with. They need help in LA. So you know here we are doing the helping thing. "

Buffy nodded. "Apocalypse? Demon? Spell? Research?" Buffy asked coming around to sit on the other side of Xander, who was still pretending to read.

"No, No, No, and No." WIllow was being avoidy and what else could it have been unless it was Angel himself.

"Is he...?" Buffy couldn't ask.

'No he's undead and fighting." Willow answered.

"He's not..?" Buffy couldn't say that either. Jeez you'd think she was losing her voice.

"No his grr's in check." Being Willow she did her impression of a vampire vamping out, because she didn't want to find herself in a position where she too couldn't talk.

"Then what?" Buffy asked. She couldn't think of anything else that Angel would need her help with.

"He's losing his mission and Cordy and Wes think it'll help if you were there to help him find it again." Willow said purposely not mentioning Darla.

"Sure I''ll be there." Buffy couldn't believe she did that, but that's what her gut said to do, so that's what she did.

"Great." Cordy said finally looking up. "We can leave tomorrow."


	5. One down, one to go

Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. Ok so its been almost 2 months, but I didn't mean to I've been sick and school and all this stuff so so sorry, but I'm getting back into writing. Next, I have to say last chapter I felt a little Jossed while I was writing. Ok moving on, I might have accidentally lied about the chapters. This chapter may be short cause you know I have to get Buffy saying goodbye to everybody, her mom not being ok with it and Dawn wanting to come. All that good stuff, but then they're in LA, where there's no way I could postpone it any longer. So sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter after this one out right after this chapter.

Buffy looked around her room for any last minute things she might need. When she found nothing she went to go check her appearance in the mirror before heading out. Happy with her appearance she left with her weapons bag and clothes bag in hand and started off toward Giles to meet the gang.

When Buffy finally arrived Xander and Gunn were bickering, Willow had a look of horror on her face well Cordy gave her fashion tips, Giles was sitting at his desk with a bunch of books surrounding him.

"Hey guys." Buffy said

"Oh hey Buffy. You took longer than you said you would, we were worried." Willow said running to her side.

"Yeah sorry. I just lost track of time. Everyone ready?" Buffy asked looking around the room one last time.

Gunn walked away from Xander and went over to stand beside Cordelia. Xander went to stand on the other side of Buffy. Giles got up and gave Buffy a hug and said..."Don't worry, we'll take care of and Dawn your mom. " Giles let go and sat back down.

Willow and Xander went and gave Buffy a group hug. "Don't worry about the hellmouth. We can slay while your gone." Willow said. "Yeah Buff, worry about deadboy."

Cordy and Gunn were waiting at the door for Buffy. They started to leave. '"Oh do you guys think that I could maybe stop at my mom's first. I kinda forgot to tell her I was going to LA." Gunn sighed.

"Buffy!" Boom! There went the bomb. "You were late, which made us late. Which mean I'll get nagged at for it by the way, but know we have to stop..." Cordelia's voice drifted.

**15 minutes later**

Buffy walked in and yelled for her mom when she didn't see her in the living room or dinning room.

"In here honey!" Joyce yelled from the kitchen.

Buffy walked into the kitchen to find her mom cooking . "Hey what are you doing? Cause I know it's not bed rest." Buffy said

"I'm just making an easy diner for Dawn and I. Nothing too drastic."

"Ok. Oh um I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to LA for a while, but no worries cause the gang has the hellmouth covered."

"Oh, are you visiting your father?" Buffy hadn't seen her dad for a while, so Joyce just assumed.

"Uh no, but now that you mention it I should probably say hi when I'm there."

"Oh. Then who are you going to see?"

"Um...Angel." Buffy whispered hoping her mom wouldn't catch it.

"Why?" Joyce wasn't thrilled but she wasn't as worried as she was back when they were dating. Therefore no freaking.

"Uh he has a demon problem. I shouldn't be gone long." Buffy couldn't believe it, her mom was fine with her going to LA.

"Be careful honey." Joyce walked out of the room and went upstairs to give Dawn super and eat in bed.

"One down, one to go." Buffy muttered to her self.

Buffy went up to Dawn's room. Buffy knocked and heard a come in.

"Hey Dawny." Buffy walked in and sat on the bed facing Dawn.

"Hey Buffy. Why are you here?"

"I have to go see Angel in LA and I'm just here to say bye. And no you can't come." Buffy added when she saw the words forming.

"Why? It's not fair. How come I never get to visit him. You alway go running off to LA but I never even get to talk to him."

"I know. It's not fair but nows not a good time. Angel's not himself and he needs some guidance."

"But I could help." Dawn pleaded.

"No Dawn. Nows a bad time to visit. I'm not even sure why I'm going." Buffy said

"Fine..." Buffy left. Once she closed the door Dawn muttered, "I never get to have any fun."


	6. A god

Chapter 6

A/N: Hey. This is it! Buffy's finally in Los Angeles and I can't do anything to stop the drama. But before you read I'd like to thank the people who reviewed and say sorry again for the short chapters and long long long wait and that I feel so guilty that I abandoned my all my stories for months but I'm back and I hope it's worth the wait...most the time. Enjoy and R&R.

Gunn's truck pulled up in front of the hotel. "Wow. It's huge... and very Angel." Buffy said closing the car door.

"Apparently he stayed here back in the 50's." Cordelia replied.

"Uh he's here right? I mean like in his room." Buffy was nervous. What if she couldn't help him.

"He should be."

Gunn and Cordy walk in through the doors but Buffy stopped right before she entered. "It's now or never." Buffy muttered to herself.

Once Buffy entered she found Angel in his office on the phone.

As soon as Buffy entered the lobby Angel got off the phone with one of his contacts. Angel excited his office to face Buffy.

"What do you want? I'm busy." Angel took the stance that was one of Angelus' that Buffy knew too well.

"Hello to you to...lover." Buffy decided that if he wanted to act like the a demon then she would treat him like one.

'Lover? Since when does Buffy call me that and what's with her guarded position.' "I haven't been your lover in years Buff." If she wanted to use the name she called Angelus, to get on his nerve then two could play that game.

"No I guess not. Too bad, we had such a good" Buffy paused as if searching for the best word to describe it. "fling. Don't ya think?" Buffy asked putting on a smile mixed with her best innocent and coy look.

Angels eyes grew yellow but a second later they were normal again, showing no sign her words affected him.

"Sure if you can call what we had a fling, but then again I guess you had nothing to compare it too." Angel replied with a smirk.

Buffy's eyes grew wide and pain showed through them as she fought to hold in the gasp she felt coming on. Almost enough for Angel to regret it but not enough.

Cordelia gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. She couldn't believe Angel had stooped so low as to imply he agreed with something Angelus had said to Buffy right after their night together.

"If you have something to say, say it now." Buffy said with a fake confidence but real anger.

"I don't have to put up with this." As Angel went to pass her on his way upstairs she grabbed his arm turning him around to face her.

"Punch me." She was challenging him and he knew it.

"Buffy." Angel said in a warning tone. "I won't hit you."

"Why not? It's not like you care about me. It'll hurt less..." Buffy dropped the sentence knowing Angel already knew what she meant. Dropping the sentence Buffy punched Angel square in the jaw.

Angel couldn't believe she had actually hit him. On instinct Angel threw his fist back at her and hit her on the jaw splitting her lip, which caused Buffy to suppress a moan.

Buffy hit him again and ducked his next blow. She kicked out and landed a kick to his chest making his stumble. He jumped her efficiently knocking her to the ground but he rolled them over so she was on top and held him there but she wasn't using her strength enough so he over powered her and she fell to the ground and flipped. She wen to punch him but he ducked and grabbed ahold of her upper arms and slammed her against the wall next to the staircase, which caused Buffy's head to hit the wall and she reopened a wound from a fight with Glory making her cry out in pain.

The minute Angel smelt the blood he let go of his hold on her and completely freaked and started apologizing to her over and over, going over to the counter not seeing his employees he took out a first aid kit and led her to the wheel in the middle of the hotel and sat her down silently to take a look at the damage. Normally Buffy would have spoken up but she could feel blood and was getting a little nauseous. 'I guess all the stuff at home s catching up to me.' Buffy thought not really shocked.

Gunn, Cordy, and Wes seeing this thought it would be best if they left before Angel remembered their presence and closed off again.

"." Buffy hissed

"Sorry, I have to clean it or it'll get infected." Angel said still uneasy that he had hurt her so badly with such a common blow for a slayer.

The sat in silence while he finished bandaging her head.

"Finished." Angel muttered and walked over to the counter to lean against it, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thanks." Buffy said moving to face him.

More silence.

"If you don't mind me asking how did that hurt you so badly? it shouldn't have effected you so much." Angel asked still uneasy.

"It didn't. I...It's just...It was...There was already a wound." Buffy finally got out.

"Oh" Angel felt rage start to surface at the fact someone had over powered her long enough to hurt her so badly. "When?" He asked.

"Um, a week or so ago. I think." Buffy said trying to get over the tension.

"It should be healed enough where it won't reopen with a simple hit." Angel could feel himself loosing control over this. "Who?" Angel bit out.

"It's nothing. Just everyday stuff." Buffy said not wanting pity from Angel.

"Obviously it's something Buffy or we wouldn't be having this conversation. Now please tell me who could do this to you." Angel said silently pleading her to let him help.

"A god." Buffy muttered her eyes cast down and her voice purposely muffled.

Angel walked over to her and knelt in front of her. He lifted her chin with his finger so she was looking him straight in the eye. "Who?" Angel said softly.

She looked him in the eye and wished he would just drop it. After a few moments of silence he asked again and she whispered 'a god'.

"What? Did you just say a god?" He asked in shock. He knew that gods were in this dimension but there were very few and they were very very strong.

Buffy nodded waiting for Angel to do something, she just wasn't sure what.

"Are you okay? I mean how did you get into so much trouble? God Buffy. You have to call me and tell me your okay and if you need help and that your alive." Angel knew that was unreasonable but he had a right to worry about her. When she didn't answer he gripped her waist and stood her up slowly. He took off her denim jack with the most agonizing care and attention. Revealing a black tank top that left a good amount of cleavage when you were his height and showed her arms which had 2-5 bruises on each arm alone.

"God Buffy" Angel muttered, not believing his eyes. She had so many bruises. When he reached for her shirt line to show her stomach he let his eyes find hers silently asking permission. She nodded and he continued to lift the shirt. He gasped at the sight of 3 red and angry scrapes and 2 bruises. He put his had over her stomach to see how bad they were and she gasped in pain when he touched her ribs telling him she had at least 1 broken rib. Pulling her shirt down he stepped back but kept his hands on her arms. "Buffy"

She looked up to meet his eyes, but she stayed silent fearing his response to her injuries.

"Promise me, that when you go back to Sunnydale your going to start taking care of yourself better." Angel searched her eyes for any sign that she would, but came up empty.

Buffy stayed silent until she figured out that Angel didn't plan to move until she agreed. "Promise." She looked him in the eye and saw him sigh. He pulled her to his chest mindful of her injuries and felt her start to relax. After a few minutes he pulled away and scooped her into his arms. She leaned against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. she closed her eyes letting sleep take her. He walked her up the stairs and took a right down the first hallway. A couple doors down and he lightly kicked it open so not to wake her. he walked over to his bed and placed her on it. he watched her sleep for a while before deciding to join her. He took off his shoes and got behind her so he could spoon her and then did he place his silk sheets over them along with his down comforter and a few minutes later they were both sound asleep.


	7. Darla

Chapter 7

A/N: Hey so sorry for the supper long wait for updates and kinda short chapters, but I did it to all my stories so... I don't know but sorry and I'm getting back into it and I hope it's worth the wait most of the time. Thanks for reviewing even though I haven't really been focused on it. Oh and sorry about the short length, but at least it didn't take 2 months. = )

Angel woke up a few hours later to find Buffy still asleep by his side. He slipped out of the bed mindful of the fact that she was usually a light sleeper. He stared at her for awhile and then left his room to go down to the lobby. 'I can't let her get to me. But she's hurt, so I should take care of her. Then again why can't her friends take care of her. She's not my responsibility, but it's not like I don't care. And back in Sunnydale she's fighting a god. I can't just let her fight that alone, but what about Darla and Drusilla. I have to beat them. I can't worry about her while I try to kill them. But... she's Buffy, I can't let her get killed back in Sunnydale I mean god she has how many broken ribs and those bruises. But I won't let her die in my city either.' Angel was fighting a battle that he couldn't win no matter what he chose. She was going to get hurt whether it was at the hands of Darla and Drusilla or a god.

Angel went in to his office and dialed the number to Willy's bar. He was going to find out what the hell was going on in Sunnydale and why Buffy would come to LA when there was a god running around the town. "Willy's bar."

"Hey Willy." ANgel said into the phone.

"Angel old buddy, long time no see." You could hear the fear in Willy's voice.

Buffy woke up to an empty bed and room. She remembered how she got there and why she was in Angel's bed, what she didn't know was if she had gotten through to him the night before. 'It was probably just pity. Oh poor Buffy dealing with a god.' Buffy mocked. She was slowly making her way to the lobby stairs because her ribs were hurting extra today most likely because she slept on her side.

As Buffy turned to go down the stairs she bumped right into Angel. 'Ow ow ow ow ow. Note to self Angel has a really hard chest.' Buffy thought to herself, waiting for the shooting pain in her ribs to die down.

"Hi." Buffy squeaked

"Afternoon." Angel replied to her friendly greeting.

"Really?" Buffy asked, she couldn't believe she slept so late.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me." Angel said walking away without waiting for her to respond.

'How rude! Oh he is so not getting off that easy.' Buffy thought to herself.

"Hey!" When he just kept walking Buffy started after him. "Hey, watch it!" Buffy said finding herself stepping in front of him so he'd have to stop. "Where the hell do you get off acting like a complete jackass?! You took care of me last night. Cared about what happened to me and what the next morning your going to blow me off because I'm pretty sure that blowing me off comes after a one night stand, which we didn't have so explain yourself!" Buffy ranted.

Angel ignored her and stepped around her to finish walking to his room. Buffy caught up to him and started following him around his room, ranting in about how he was being a jerk and he was going to stop moving around and tell her what the hell she did to deserve this.

"A damn god Buffy! Do you even know what gods can do, not too mention Glorificous (sp)?You could have gotten killed! Or tortured and then killed! Do you know how lucky you are to have only the injuries you have. Damn it Buffy! Does Giles know about this?" Angel snapped. He couldn't stand there and ignore her if she was going to continue to complain about his attitude and secrecy.

"Is this what the blow offs about. And where do you get off telling me how lucky I am to be alive! If you haven't noticed I have super powers. Besides what do you care if I'm dead! I'm just the ex, right? And you have no room to judge me! Darla! Really?. And of course Giles knows!" Buffy couldn't believe him. What gives him the right to judge her. She wasn't the one who was going insane.

" Of course I care Buffy. Do you really think that I don't care if you die?! An what do you know about Darla?!" Angel could feel the rage going. 'I have to get out of this she brings emotion I can't have.' Angel thought trying to come up with a plan.

"It's not like you check in. You have this whole life now. And as for Darla I know nothing so why don't you tell me!" Buffy said. She really didn't know anything. She had spotted a piece of paper next to the bed with the phone that had her name and an address on it.

"The phone works both ways Buffy." She interrupted him before he could continue.

"Yeah well I've been busy with a god as you pointed out earlier. So sorry I haven't walked in on you and any of my other enemies. Just been a little too busy I guess!" Buffy said feeling anger course through her veins.

"Oh come on Buffy, I thought we got over this a long time ago." Angel felt a little guilt at what had happened that time even though he hadn't really done anything.

"We did! I just... Stop changing the subject! What does any of this have to do with Darla?!" Buffy was on the verge of screaming now.

"I can answer that darling." Darla said with a wicked smirk, coming out from the shadows of the doorway .


	8. Angelus?

Chapter 8

A/N:Sorry bout the long wait, I've been working on a story (non-fanfci related) and my computer broke and I lost the chapter but here it is and this is different from how I first wrote it so if it's a little off blame my computer. =) So hope you enjoy. PLease R&R.

"Darla."

"Angelus."

"His names Angel now, in case you didn't get the memo." Getting over the shock of seeing Darla.

"Buffy..."

Ignoring him she continued to provoke Darla. "And if you don't mind we're talking, well fighting actually." When no one said anything for a good 30 seconds, Angel decided it was his turn.

"What do you want Darla?"

"You, of course darling. Oh and her dead." Pulling a gun from behind her back she aimed it a Buffy heart.

"This is between me and you Darla this has nothing to do with her."

"It has everything to do with her. Once she's out of the way my sweet boy will return to me and we'll rule together." She could see the wheels turning in Angel's head. Could he get to her before she pulled the trigger? Could Buffy dodge it?

"That'll never happen and you know it Darla."

"It will happen, with her out of the way her friends will be just like any other victims and we can torture them together, after I remove your soul of course." Darla smiled imagining the possibilities.

Bitch! Darla had placed herself in the perfect position. She was close enough to Buffy that she couldn't doge the bullet and Angel was too far away to get to her or Darla in time.

Buffy continued to listen to Darla's insane fantasies and Angel's attempt to talk her down, which was not working in case you were wondering. Buffy switched her weight to her left foot, when the plan hit her. If Angel could just distract Darla a little longer, she could hopefully inch left enough that she would have a chance of jumping out of the way when the time came. But it all depended on Darla. If she suspected that the inching was anything but nerves for having a gun pointed at her then she was dead, really dead. Like more dead than she'd ever been.

"Killing her won't help you, Darla."

"Sure it will. With her out of the way along with her pesky friends they'll be no one to stop us from finally being together. Don't you remember how much fun we use to have? All the fear and power."Darla moaned at the memories.

"I'll never be happy with her dead. You'll never get Angelus back." Angel glanced at Buffy seeing she was unusually quiet. She looked ok, nervous but ok. She kept fidgeting.

Darla started laughing, all too pleased with how things were going. "Don't you see my darling boy? I already have him." Darla's laughter was the perfect, well only distraction Angel was going to get so he jumped at her both of them tumbling to the ground, only after she fired the gun.

Fear raced through his blood as the sound ricocheted off the walls. Working to restrain Darla wasn't going well so he settled for trying to knock her out instead. Finally rolling close enough to a table he grabbed the lamp resting there and smashed it. The lamp shattered upon impact, but succeeded in knocking Darla out.

Quickly jumping up he looked over to where Buffy was relieved to see that she was alive and conscious. Walking over to her he saw that she was holding her right arm protectively. Kneeling beside her on the floor he gently took her arm into his grasp. Examining it for a few minutes he determined it was nothing but a deep graze. She would be fine as along as they patched it up and made sure it didn't get infected.

Standing he helped her up and started leading her over to the bed.

She hissed in pain. "Wait."

"What?" He looked down quickly at where he was touching her. He was certain that he made sure he wasn't touching any new or old injuries.

She nodded to Darla's unmoving form. "You need to restrain her." Buffy would have preferred just staking her right then and there but Angel might have something against that.

Angel nodded and motioned for her to continue to the bed before going over to his closet. After rummaging through it he pulled out 2 pairs of cuffs. He walked over to Darla and and cuffed her feet first then he sat her up so he could cuff her hands behind her. Then he swept her into his arms and walked towards the door. Turning around he met Buffy's eyes. "I'll be right back."

Buffy reached over to his nightstand and opened the only drawer. Inside was first-aid stuff, a book she'd never heard of, and a dagger she was sure was his preference over a stake. After all no vampire would want a stake close to them while they were sleeping should an enemy be there. Pulling out the bandages and such she would need, she closed the drawer.

Angel walked down the hall to the last room on the left and kicked the door open. It was one of the rooms that was designed for such an occasion as his now human sire walking in with a gun and pointing it at his ex-girlfriend's heart as they fought. The room had chains hanging from the ceiling and besides from a lamp in the far corner of the room it was barely furnished. It was a dark dusty room. Uncuffing Darla's hands he lifted her arms so he could lock her in the chains hanging from the ceiling. Satisfied that she wouldn't be able to break free when she woke he left her there closing the door to the room.

Buffy was trying to clean the wound and disinfect it herself but she wasn't having much luck and the bandage she was currently holding in her mouth fell to the floor to rest with two other bandages. Buffy groaned and reached for the last one on the bed.

This was the sight that greeted Angel when he walked back in. Smiling slightly at her frustration he walked over picking up the three bandages on the floor and placed them back on the bed before sitting down next to her and taking over.

Buffy didn't say anything afraid to ruin whatever fragile truce they had fallen into. She was glad when he took the supplies from her so that he could fix her up but at the same time she hated feeling weak. Slayer thing, she decided. She was far too used to feeling superior.

"Done." Angel said as he packed up and put the remaining supplies in his nightstand drawer.

"Thanks."

Angel merely nodded, not bothering to look at her.

"Darla secure?" She was just trying to break the silence. Where at one time it wouldn't have bothered her at all, now it was a great deal uncomfortable.

"Yeah. She won't be getting free."

"Good. Good." Buffy had hoped he would continue to talk after that but he didn't. Just as Buffy was about to say something again there was a loud noise. Buffy flinched and glared at Angel who was just picking up the gun off the floor.

Angel looked up at Buffy when he heard the noise. Seeing her glare at him it was obvious she thought he was the cause of the loud sound. "Not me. Safety's on." He held up the gun for her inspection to prove he was telling her the truth.

Buffy look at the gun but it looked exactly the same to her. She was the slayer not a murder, how was she suppose to know how a gun worked? Either way she nodded at Angel to show that believed him. "Darla?" she asked. Could she have woken up and escaped? Angel said she was secure.

"No." Angel concentrated for a moment on hearing what was going on in the hotel before looking at Buffy again. "The others are downstairs. They all came in late deciding that it was a good idea to leave us alone for a while." Lately, Angel wouldn't have noticed either way if his employees had come in or taken the day off. He no longer payed them any attention and when he did it was purely to stop them from fussing over him and his attitude.

Buffy had been wondering where they were since it was a Wednesday and 11 AM. "We should go down there. Explain to them what happened."

"Sure." On any other day Angel wouldn't have bothered to fill in his team but he didn't seem many other options.

Buffy carefully stood from the bed and made her way downstairs following Angel.

The closer they got to the stairs the louder the group became. Buffy could make out Cordelia and Wesley fighting, but she didn't hear the other guy. What was his name? Greg? Gunn, that was it.

"What if he lost his soul, huh? Then we really have Angelus on our hands and not just a moody Angel."

Wesley sighed and shared a glance with Gunn. "I'm sure Angel still has his soul. I sincerely doubt that Buffy gave him perfect happiness after fighting with him." Although Wesley did doubt Angels soul was gone he couldn't deny that with vampires fighting was often foreplay and he would only guess that it was the same for Slayers.

"How do you know? They could have done it right here!"

"I agree with Wes. What are the chances they hooked up? I mean they're exes, they're obviously not on the best of terms, and she was hurt." Gunn was barely able to get a word in edge wise so he grabbed the chance when he saw Wes was clearly tired of arguing with the stubborn girl.

Angel turned the corner to the stair case with Buffy not far behind. Seeing that Cordelia was about to start again he quickly said, "I didn't sleep with Buffy."

Everyone turned to look at him. Wes looked a tad bit sheepish for being caught talking about such a personal thing. While Gunn look relieved to see an end to Cordelia needless ranting. And Cordelia while relieved at his words wasn't happy to see Buffy still at the hotel and on better terms with Angel.

"Thanks. Glad to know I'm so undesirable that it's not even a possibility." Buffy muttered behind. He was sure he was the only one who heard her but he still felt guilty that she thought that. He was about to turn around and tell her otherwise but she walked around him before he could. Knowing that this was his only chance to set it straight he caught her arm before she could get too far. "It's a possibility." Without chancing a second look at her he walked down the steps to the lobby.

Buffy stayed where she was, surprised. When he continued down the stairs she longly looked after him. She missed this feeling. The feeling that she was wanted and not just needed.


	9. AN3:

Hey readers. I just wanted to say sorry I've been flakey with updating. I'm having some trouble with writing chapters because I started this story off an inspired moment and idea and then never wrote an outline for the story, so its easy to get stuck. I'm working on that outline now and hopefully I'll finish that and be updating more regularly. If anyone has any ideas for the story please feel free to suggest them because it'll definitely help me write the outline.


	10. Author's Note, Sorry!

Hey, everyone. So I know you all hate me for posting anything other than a new long chapter, but I wanted to let you guys know that I made a twitter for anyone who wants to follow me. I'll be using it to update you guys on what I'm working on and what will be updated soon. I figure its a nice way to keep you guys informed while you wait for updates. It's not my personal twitter. If I tweet something it will have to do with my stories/fanfiction. I want you guys to feel free to tweet me and ask questions or just comment. I'm making this for you guys, so I hope you do follow me. My username is madkin18. I hope to hear from you guys soon. :)


End file.
